heroes_and_villains_spoofsfandomcom-20200214-history
Disney's Greatest Collection
Julian Bernardino in Disney's Greatest Hits (also known as Disney's Greatest) is a CD-set, released by Walt Disney Records in 2020 Blue, Green, Red and Grange: # Strangers Like Me (Tarzan) # Reflection (Mulan) # I Won't Say (I'm in Love) (Hercules) # Out There (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) # You've Got a Friend in Me (Toy Story) # Just Around the Riverbend (Pocahontas) # Circle of Life (The Lion King) # A Whole New World (Aladdin) # Beauty and the Beast (Beauty and the Beast) # Kiss the Girl (The Little Mermaid) # I Wan'na Be Like You (The Monkey Song) (The Jungle Book) # Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious (Mary Poppins) # Cruella De Vil (101 Dalmatians) # Once Upon a Dream (Sleeping Beauty) # Bella Notte (Lady and the Tramp) # You Can Fly (Peter Pan) # Casey Junior (Dumbo) # Heigh-Ho (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) # Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah (Song of the South) # When You Wish Upon a Star (Pinocchio) # You'll Be in My Heart (Tarzan) # I'll Make a Man Out of You (Mulan) # Go the Distance (Hercules) # The Bells of Notre Dame (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) # Colors of the Wind (Pocahontas) # Hakuna Matata (The Lion King) # Be Our Guest (Beauty and the Beast) # Under the Sea (The Little Mermaid) # It's a Small World (New York World's Fair) # The Bare Necessities (The Jungle Book) # Winnie the Pooh (The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) # A Dream Is a Wish Your Heart Makes (Cinderella) # The Second Star to the Right (Peter Pan) # All in the Golden Afternoon (Alice in Wonderland) # He's a Tramp (Lady and the Tramp) # Mickey Mouse March (The Mickey Mouse Club) # When I See an Elephant Fly (Dumbo) # Little April Shower (Bambi) # I've Got No Strings (Pinocchio) # Someday My Prince Will Come (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) # I'll Try (Return to Never Land) # When She Loved Me (Toy Story 2) # He Lives in You (The Lion King II: Simba's Pride) # The Wonderful Thing About Tiggers (The Tigger Movie) # Topsy Turvy (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) # The Tiki, Tiki, Tiki Room (The Enchanted Tiki Room) # What's This? (The Nightmare Before Christmas) # Gaston (Beauty and the Beast) # Poor Unfortunate Souls (The Little Mermaid) # Once Upon a Time in New York City (Oliver and Company) # Best of Friends (The Fox and the Hound) # Everybody Wants to Be a Cat (The Aristocats) # Three Caballeros (The Three Caballeros) # Colonel Hathi's March (The Jungle Book) # The Siamese Cat Song (Lady and the Tramp) # The Silly Song (The Dwarfs' Yodel Song) (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) # Pink Elephants on Parade (Dumbo) # Give a Little Whistle (Pinocchio) # Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf? (Three Little Pigs) # It's Not Easy (Pete's Dragon) # Let It Go (Frozen) # I See the Light (Tangled) # Dig a Little Deeper (The Princess and the Frog) # Gitchee Gitchee Goo (Phineas and Ferb) # A Guy Like You (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) # Can You Feel the Love Tonight (The Lion King) # Belle (Beauty and the Beast) # Part of Your World (The Little Mermaid) # Yo Ho (A Pirate's Life for Me) (Pirates of the Caribbean) # On the Open Road (A Goofy Movie) # Lavender Blue (Dilly Dilly) (So Dear to My Heart) # A Spoonful of Sugar (Mary Poppins) # (The Jungle Book) # I'm Wishing/One Song (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) # Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo (The Magic Song) (Cinderella) # Someone's Waiting for You (The Rescuers) # (Dumbo) # Everybody Has a Laughing Place (Song of the South) # The Ballad of Davy Crockett (Davy Crockett) # Mickey Mouse March, Alma Mater (The Mickey Mouse Club) Gallery: Category:Julian Bernardino Category:Disney Sing Along Songs Movies Spoof Category:Movies Spoof